random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 37: Bowling
Part 1 Rawrlego: (walks in humming the mlp theme) Hello Chuck! Chuck: Hello Derpy Hooves: (walks in) Hello! (runs into wall) ouch! Rainbow Dash: (sighs) MissingNo: I'm bored. Let's go bowling. Rawrlego: Bowling? That sounds great! ACF01: But where can we bowl? Rawrlego: Phienas and Ferb made one last night. ACF01: They did? I didn't hear it... Bill: I like pie Rawrlego: Thank you for contribuiting to this conversation Bill. Bill: OK ACF: ...LET'S GO! Bob: I'm going too! I bored. VManJustice:im going to Tom: OW! I hurt my finger Mochlum: Guys? WHO DOES REAL BOWLING ANYMORE?! LETS DO WII SPORTS BOWLING! (zaps everyone into Wii Sports Resort bowling alley) Bill: I like pie MissingNo: I do too Mochlum: I'm tired of being in a game. (jumps out of game's boundries into computer zone) Drink coffee, drink donuts, and DIE! (if you get that reference, I shall give you a cookie) Fredthefish: All right! Everyone stand back! I'm the best bowler ever! (Bowls 69 gutter balls in a row) Bill: ... Fredthefish: Yeah, I think I'll go. Mochlum: I rock better then any fish named Fred! (gets 70,000,000,000,000 strikes in a row) Mochlum: I won! Part 2 Mochlum: I am the dominant bowler! (Moon crashes into bowling alley and Mario crawls out) Mario: Oh yeah? I can bowl too! Mochlum: Then how come you never have had a Mario Sports bowling game? Mario: Well I had that bowling minigame in Mario Party 8, and that is close enough! Mochlum: Well I bet I am still better! Mario: (pulls out invincibilty star and gains 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 strikes) Mochlum: ...shoot... Chuck: I can beat him! (gets 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 strikes) Mochlum: AWESOME! Mario: DANG IT! (death chime plays) (one round later) Chuck: Whoo, I'm tired. Why not play some arcade games and have pizza in between rounds? Mario: OKAY! (plays his own arcade game) Mochlum: Playing games is BORING. BEING games is FUN! (goes into original Donkey Kong game) YEAH! (gets killed by barrel) Pinkie Pie: Oh no, Mochlum is in trouble! (controls Mochlum through game) Mochlum: Wow, I must suck if a pink horse can play it right for me. Pinkie Pie: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Mochlum: I said.... that I must suck if a Pinkie Pie can... um... Pinkie Pie: (murders Mochlum) Chuck: Pizza time! Spike: Ugh! They delivered it cold! I'LL MAKE IT HOT! Mochlum: NO SPIKE, IT JUST LOOKS COLD- NO DON'T! Spike: (lights pizza on fire) Woops... Mochlum: So we have no dinner now... and I was killed by a gorilla, then by a pony... and I got beat by a plumber, then a chicken. What a sucky night. Team Trixie: So, want it to become suckier? Mochlum: Huh? Team Trixie: We want to watch some people lose today, so why not a bowling competition? My team VS your team. Mochlum: OKAY! I'LL MAKE A TEAM! (makes team with Mario, Chuck, and Spike) LET'S DO THISTHING! Mario: (scores gutter ball) MOMMA MIA! (death chime plays) Spike: (lights pins on fire and gets disqualified) Chuck: (sucks for no reason) Mochlum: Stupid performance anxiety! Team Trixie: I have an idea... maybe if you guys lose, we get to steal your BALLS! Mochlum: Bowling balls? Team Trixie: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! T_T Mochlum: No! DON'T TAKE MY PINGA- Team Trixie: OH GOD! Mochlum: Now we have to win, Chuck and Mario and- we need somebody to replace Spike on our team. (waits for random user to help) Part 3 Chuck: THIS STINKS! NOBODY WANTS TO JOIN OUR TEAM! Mochlum: Yeah! Well, maybe it is because we are still inside the Wii. Wait a minute... if I was in an arcade game in the Wii earlier then... VIDEOGAMECEPTION! Team Trixie: Shuttup! You don't NEED that team mate anyway. Mochlum: Wait, two things! 1. How did YOU guys get into the Wii? 2. You guys have 5 people on your team, and we have 3, so you guys HAVE to sacrifice a team member to our team. Team Trixie: WHAT?! NO FAIR! I guess you can have... Ganondorf. Ganondorf: I have to go with those wimps? Mochlum: I have a triforce shard Ganondorf: I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN THEM! Mochlum: Let's win this thing! (Bowling Match starts) Trixie: (gets spare) BEAT THAT! Ganondorf: (gets strike) Trixie: Grrrrrr. Mochlum: (gets moar strikes) Trixie: HOW ARE YOU SUDDENLY DOING WELL? Mochlum: CUZ U SUCK! Trixie: THAT IS IT! (throws bowling ball at Mochlum) Mochlum: THROWING BOWLING BALLS? WHO ARE YOU? GONZO? Kermit: Mochlum: (throws bombs at Trixie) Team Trixie: WUT DA FU Mochlum: FINALLY! YOU SUCK! I DON'T! WOOHOO! Ganondorf: Um uh... (hides) Mochlum: Hehe... Tom; MY THUMB STILL HURTS! Mochlum; SHUT UP! Narrator: The end! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:My Little Pony Category:Chuck the Chicken Category:Mario Category:Bowling Category:Sports Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Ganondorf Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Spike Category:Trixie